character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (Marvel Comics)
|-|Base= |-|Skyfather= |-|Chaos War= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| At least '''2-C | High 1-B Name: Hercules Panhellenios Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Half-human, half Olympian God, God of Strength/Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (High-low), Immune to all earthly diseases, Can survive in space and other harsh environments, Master of armed and unarmed combat including the effective martial art Pankration and the Minoan skill of Bull Leaping | All the powers of a Skyfather like Odin & Zeus | The same, though on a vastly higher scale. Restored the Multiverse to what it once after the Chaos King was sealed Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as Thor's equal) | At least Low Multiverse level (One-shot an amped Zeus who had just no-sold an attack from Galactus. Fought the entire Council of Godheads at once and made them fear him) | High Hyperverse level (Hercules fought the Chaos King, although it was stated that he would lose, and after the fight he restored the Multiverse by sacrificing his entire power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Threw the Executioner in a microsecond, resulting in this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Odin & Zeus) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Y | Class Y | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Low Multiversal | High Hyperversal (Made the Chaos King "bleed" with his attacks) Durability: Solar System level | At least Low Multiverse level |''' High Hyperverse level''' (Endured a beating from the Chaos King) Stamina: Incredibly high, can fight comparable opponents for a long time without tiring, held up the sky for Atlas for a while | Nearly endless | Infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with thunderclaps | Multiversal+ (via scaling from Odin | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: His mace, the Sword of Peleus (a short blade which is very sharp and effective. It can cut through molecules and is stated to be able to cut through anything, although this is almost certainly a hyperbole), the Shield of Perseus (effective for defense but also has the face of Medusa magically imprinted on it which can turn enemies to stone and reflect energy attacks, the stone transformation lasts for several days before wearing off), the Arrows of Heracles (magic arrows coated with deadly hydra venom, very fast, powerful and accurate, for example they sliced bullets and guns in half), the Helm of Hades (when worn, makes the user invisible to the senses). Intelligence: Incredibly skilled in combat, both unarmed and with melee weapons, invented his own wrestling, external, millennia of battle experience, great knowledge of human anatomy, otherwise more of a brawn - over - brains kind of guy | Vast cosmic knowledge, but still somewhat foolish. Weaknesses: Hercules is overconfident and boastful, he is easily distracted by beautiful ladies, and cannot fly | No real weaknesses Key: Base | Skyfather Hercules | Chaos War Hercules Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Demigods Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Greek Gods Category:Skyfathers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mace Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1